


Read Me Like a Book: Storytime (Satan x Reader)

by ASMOPEGASUS



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: And then two of the Demon Brothers walk in, Caught, Cock Warming, Drabble, Even if you’re too shy to say it outright, Ft MC trying to keep their composure, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, He lets you ride him while he reads a book, Lots of teasing too, Oneshot, Other, Pining, Riding, Rough Sex, Satan is a keen demon who knows what you want, Satan is a little shit, Secret Relationship, Send Levi to horny jail, Smut, Teasing, This is my first time doing tags, Top Satan, With a slight feminine lean, and lots of smut, but I decided I wanted to share it, can ya tell?, light fluff, mc is ridiculously horny, oh Asmo is mentioned like once lol, petnames, this fic was entirely self indulgent, this is also my first public fic ever heh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASMOPEGASUS/pseuds/ASMOPEGASUS
Summary: Satan notices how tense you have felt for the past few days takes it upon himself to help out. He reads to you until things take a sudden turn. After teasing you to no end, that is.————————————————“His hand seemed not to stay in one place for long, constantly roaming across your body. Across your shoulders, down your spine, against the small of your back, then slowly slipping under the hem of your button up shirt to caress the plush skin there.He pretended not to notice the way your breath hitched.You weren’t a weak willed person, not by a long shot— and yet all it took was a feather light touch for the deepest carnal desires to burn aflame inside you.”
Relationships: Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 190





	Read Me Like a Book: Storytime (Satan x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was entirely self indulgent at first, but I ended up really enjoying how it turned out in the end and decided I’d share it. Dedicated to all the other people who are whipped as hell for Satan. <3

~

Today was one of those days where you felt particularly frazzled by the chaos all amidst the Devildom, and as expected from your favorite keen eyed demon, Satan was quick to catch on to the subtle changes of your mood. The way you let out little huffs after a conversation, the way your eyes seemed to wander to the windows, peering outside during your favorite classes at school, not a single note written in your notebook all day, just daydreaming. Your constant fluster around him. He could feel the tension radiating off of you.  
“You look troubled today. Is something on your mind?” Satan had asked you between classes in the halls casually, placing a comforting palm against your back to steer you away from the crowd.  
Swallowing thickly, you tried to brush it off. “O-oh uh.. it’s nothing, Satan. Just tired, aha.”  
So you wouldn’t tell him outright. Noted. That marked off a few possibilities. Though in the back of his mind, he had an inkling of an idea as to what the true problem could be, now all he had to do was set his developing plan into action. 

It seemed like the day dragged on and on, until finally, it was time to head back to the House of Lamentation. Despite the funk you were in, Satan was left in surprise when you still accepted to his invitation to spend the late afternoon together. 

~

Satan plopped his schoolbooks by the door to his room as he let you in, and you followed suit. Hanging out in his room wasn’t uncommon for you, and having a personal library of endless books was convenient to say the least. You liked spending time here, considering it a safe haven from the six other brother’s chaos.  
Casting a long thoughtful look at you standing idly, he turned to skim a high shelf in silence until finally, his hands settled on the spine of a thick ochre colored book with a faded cover.  
“Ah, Dictonnaire Infernal.” he chuckled lightly to himself, sinking down into his favorite purple velveteen reading chair, perfectly suited for curling up in his free time and getting lost in a good story. He waved you over and you peered down curiously as he flipped through the pages. “The visuals depicted by de Plancy here are humorous to say the least, though I ask you not to ever show Asmodeus.” his finger rapped against the page to point out an illustration of a crude looking goblin of a demon with four heads, all taking form of different malevolent and twisted looking animals. “Actually, I quite clearly recall Mammon being a pain to the human who wrote this one. Join me, I will read for you tonight.”  
Hesitating slightly, you furrowed your brows and your lips formed a pout. “I don’t think the chair is big enough for us to sit by one another...”  
With a quirk of his lip, Satan patted his lap and gazed up to you with a faux innocent smile, eyes twinkling. “My lap will suffice just as well, will it not?”  
It was impossible to deny the way the pit of your stomach fluttered at the tone of his words, all too suggestive sounding. Your cheeks burned. He couldn’t have caught on to the real reason you felt so uptight, right?

Either way, who were you to deny an offer like that?

Nodding eagerly, you invited yourself into his welcoming embrace and curled your face against his shoulder, tucking it there as you settled. The warmth of his body radiated against you and shook softly when he chuckled, breath coming out in little puffs against the crook of your neck. After placing a wet, lingering kiss there, you could hear him pulling his attention back to flipping through the book again, and suddenly, it became all too clear to you what his true intentions were.  
He was teasing you. He read you just as easily as his novels. It didn’t take long for his subtle but intentional actions to take effect on you.

By the time you were about a chapter in, you found yourself more focused on the deep timbre of his voice rather than the words he spoke, completely distracted from the contents of the book.  
His hand seemed not to stay in one place for long, constantly roaming across your body. Across your shoulders, down your spine, against the small of your back, then slowly slipping under the hem of your button up shirt to caress the plush skin there.  
He pretended not to notice the way your breath hitched.  
You weren’t a weak willed person, not by a long shot— and yet all it took was a feather light touch for the deepest carnal desires to burn aflame inside you.  
Satan had somehow managed to sniff out your silent sexual frustration and taken it upon himself to tease you even further. It drove you crazy.  
As his hand explored further, his voice did not waver, seemingly unaffected by your reactions. Not even as fingers slipped under your skirt and across the gentle skin of your inner thighs, closer and closer to where your body yearned for touch...  
“S-satan..” you gasped, legs pressing shut to trap his hand between your thighs, a pathetic unspoken plead for more.  
He paused midway through his sentence to finally pull his eyes away from the book in his hand, flickering to yours, glazed over with need and desire.  
“Can’t even let me finish the chapter, can you, kitten?” he cooed, kneading and pressing his neatly manicured nails into the hot skin of your inner thigh, and with the flip of a switch, his demeanor changed. “If you want my cock that badly, go ahead and have it... Since that is all you can seem to think about. I am going to continue and read this chapter for now.”  
Despite his nonchalant tone, you didn’t miss the way his member twitched and pressed up against you in interest, nor the way his own face seemed to heat up.  
But you were an incredibly determined human, a trait that left you underestimated time and time again. This time around, you were dead set on seeking a mind numbing, toe curling pleasure.  
Slipping off of his lap and to your knees before him, you watched as Satan went back to the book as promised, ignoring you cooly. Even as your hands reached for his belt buckle and unzipped his pants, he only gave you a huff.  
Had you not felt as desperate for a release as you were in the current moment, maybe you would have dragged out the teasing yourself, a taste of his own medicine, take him down your throat until he was the one begging for more. Unfortunately, you did not have the patience to do something like that now. Pulling his member free from his pants, you gave it a few experimental tugs until he was fully hard, a pleasant pulsing weight in your palm.

You needed more.

Up onto your feet once again, you turned around and lifted your skirt, half wondering if Satan was battling his urge to peek at the sight before him.  
And without a second thought, you slipped your panties, already sticky and wet with desire, off to the side and eased down onto him carefully. You didn’t bother to work yourself open, wanting to feel everything because of him.  
The pleasure was instant gratification, an addictive hot stretch that made you feel oh so mind numbingly full. The gasps that slipped from your lips were sweet and melodious to Satan’s ears. As you bottomed out with little rolls of your hips, the blond’s free hand once again found your waist, squeezing ever so slightly and egging you on.  
Lifting yourself only to bottom out once again, your legs felt immediately weak, yet the chase for a release motivated you to press on, and the reward was thrilling.  
His resolve began to wear down at a rapid pace as you picked up the tempo and moved your hips with vigor, biting his bottom lip and gritting his teeth to hold back the sounds threatening to come out. The bliss of your walls tightening around him made his heartbeat loud in his ears like a roaring thunder, and his hooded eyes were fixed on the page in front of him, trying to resist with all the power within him...  
“Oi!! I’m tellin ya, they’re gonna choose to do the presentation with me!”  
“Looool, sure. That is, if they want to do all the work themself.”  
“Shaddup! You don’t even show up to class half the time. Maybe you’re right, but my ideas are brilliant, the human should be honored I wanna do the project with em!”  
You stilled, hearing the voices of two demon brothers bickering in the hallway, quickly approaching Satan’s room. Surely they would continue on to the dining hall, as dinner was quickly approaching...  
The knocks against the door sent you spiraling back down to reality in an instant, startling you away from the nearing orgasm that had been bubbling to the surface. “Hey, Satan! Is the human in there with ya?! We went to go check and they weren’t in their own room. You better not be hiding them from me, I’m coming in!” Mammon called from outside.  
You panicked. In a hasty rush to move from his lap, cock still buried deep inside of you, the idea of them catching you together like this made your adrenaline rush a mile a minute. Yet before you could do anything, Satan had already wrapped his arm around you, holding you in place against him firmly.  
You tried your hardest not to squirm as the doorknob twisted, the door swung open, and you were met face to face with Mammon and Levi.  
“Aha! I knew you’d be here— Eh?!? Why’re ya sitting in his lap?” your eyes widened and your mouth opened to speak, but no words could come out.  
Luckily, Satan was quick to your rescue. “We were busy reading together when you so rudely interrupted us by barging in,” he replied curtly, holding up the old book for the brothers to see. As he shifted you could feel his cock drive deeper inside of you. How the hell was he so calm and collected?! You shuddered. “In case you didn’t realize, our little transfer student hasn’t been feeling well all day. I decided that reading them a story would help ease the discomfort sickness brings.”  
“You aren’t sick now too, are ya?” Mammon crossed his arms and leaned forwards inquisitively. “You’re both looking pretty red... and do they REALLY have to be in your lap for that?!”  
While Mammon remained oblivious, infuriatingly jealous to the idea of you only being there on his little brother’s lap, Levi stood silent, eyes wide and fixed on you, darting from your legs, tightly pressed together, back up to your flushed face.  
Yep. He knew. This was unbearable.  
“Now that you mention it, I’m not feeling well either. Please excuse us if we do not show up to dinner tonight.” Satan’s voice was growing breathy, arms wrapping around you possessively to hold you tighter. He gave them both an icy warning glare, a clear indication that he wanted them out.  
“Well I was just meaning to ask the human—“  
“Mammon, let’s just go for now.” Leviathan finally blurted out, dragging the second eldest behind him. “J-just ask them later...” Before Mammon could even protest, the door was quickly slammed shut and you were both finally left alone again.

You let out a sigh of relief and shivered as his member twitched again inside and finally, finally, Satan’s hands were on you. He let out a low growl, nipping at the back of your neck. Being interrupted had sent him past the point of no return. “Bed. Now.” 

The move from the chair to Satan’s cozy twin sized bed did not take long at all. Laying back and sinking into the plush sheets, the Avatar of Wrath was right behind you, aura expanding from his body, amplifying the lightest touches and making them feel electric.  
Hovering over you, his lips found yours as his hands wandered back under your clothes in an urgent kiss, entranced by you. Tugging on his sweater, you whined against his lips, arching against his palms as he massaged your chest.  
Pulling the sweater over his head, he gazed down at you with a wicked smirk, breathless. “Can’t forget about you.”  
His eyes did not leave yours as he settled his hands on the collar of your shirt and pulled roughly, ripping it right down the middle, buttons popping and flying through the air.  
You gasped at the sudden cold exposure against your feverishly hot skin, watching as his pleased expression morphed into that of insatiable hunger and satisfaction.  
He didn’t bother removing your skirt, not wanting to waste any more time, simply flipping it back up and once again slipping your panties to the side. Your hips bucked at the light touch, chasing his hand for more. Begging, pleading.  
“I’m gonna fuck you now.” he murmured, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to your forehead. What came after, however, was the furthest thing from gentle.  
Swiping his head against the entrance, he hissed, the wetness making his head feel fuzzy, and at last, his hips snapped into you with controlled precision. He would draw himself out, only to press back into you, hard, fast, and deep. Had he not known this was exactly what you wanted, Satan may have worried it hurt you.  
Yet the cries of ecstasy encouraged him to continue on, his hands digging into your hips, pulling you to meet his thrusts.  
“So good.. Fuck... You feel amazing.” Satan praised you. “T-tight...”  
You practically purred at the praise, so overly sensitive from the sudden onslaught of pleasure after waiting for so long. “Satan— Ah! I’m close.. so close...” You gripped the sheets.  
He growled and bowed his head to watch as he snapped into you, your heat constricting around him threatening to unravel at any moment. “Me too... ah, shit...!”  
A hot white bliss blurred your vision as you finally snapped, hit head on by your orgasm. Satan pressed on through it, moaning your name. His hands shook as he pulled you closer, falling over your frame, and then he too was sent over the edge, erratically thrusting into you as deep as he could.  
Satan tried dragging the pleasure out as long as he could with rolls of his hips until you were both too oversensitive to continue any further. With a shaky laugh, he pulled out. “Wow, hah..” Eyes shining bright, he reached out to tuck your hair behind your ear and kissed you, a wash of warm and peaceful calm coming over him. “That was amazing— you’re amazing.” He rolled off you to the side, pulling you close to him. Despite you both being sticky and hot, bringing you closer felt necessary. 

“I cherish you, my love. From now until the end of time itself, I love you.” 

<3


End file.
